


Screwed [Podfic]

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: First Time, Humor, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Obsession, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "Screwed" by shrift and Te read aloud.Original summary: "Flash has a jones. GL has it going on."





	Screwed [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Screwed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456054) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift), [Teland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland). 



> This was actually my first podfic I don't even remember how long ago. I never posted it on AO3, but recently have been feeling less insecure about my accent so I decided to re-read it with a better mic, edit it with some music, and finally post it on AO3.

### Download

  * On MediaFire **[HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tfbxg7f5oa22aqy/screwed_shrift_te_readbysophie.mp3/file)**



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:28:29
  * **File type:** MP3 (25 MB)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Screwed_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456054)
  * **Authors:** shrift and Te 
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _BOOM_ by X Ambassadors 



  



End file.
